Greater Scheme of Things
by Talk to me. I'm Insane
Summary: When Enchancia gets new staff members how will they react? And will they make friends? Rated T due to paranoia. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first Sofia the First fanfic, dunno if it's good or what but hope you like it! Bailleywick/OC and Cedric/OC. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: A New Bodyguard and A New Painter<span>**

The whole castle was buzzing, they would be having not one but two new staff members for the palace of Enchancia. And King Roland being...well himself, he decided to welcome them by throwing a banquet for them. The Royal Painter and the Bodyguard for his children, and surprisingly, they're both women.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sofia on the other hand was in Amber's room.

"Sofia, you're not going to wear that dreadful gown of yours are you?" Amber asked, gesturing to Sofia's everyday gown.

"Well...I was...but what do you suggest?" Sofia asked looking at Amber with her bright blue eyes.

Amber smiled and threw open the doors of her "closet", she walked in and picked one out. She handed it to Sofia, Sofia looked at it before looking back at Amber.

"But, this is your new gown." she said hesitantly.

"No, you wear it. I've got my other new ones." she said, handing the gown to Sofia.

"Thanks Amber." Sofia said, hugging her stepsister.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It was already the noon, the time when the two new employees arrived. The royal family sat in their thrones awaiting for their arrival. Meanwhile somewhere outside the gates of the palace, a woman with pale blonde hair and electric blue eyes, wearing an armor stands outside. After some time, she was about to walk in when a woman with paint stains all over her dress caught up with her, her hair was straight and is tied up in a bandana, she has slightly brown skin and and dark brown eyes.

"E-excuse me ma'am!" The woman with pale blonde hair stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, and what may I be of help?" she asked looking at the paint stained lady.

"Um, y-yes, I'm er...looking for the palace of Enchancia." she said shifting her things from one arm to another.

The woman looked at her with a blank expression before pointing to the doors behind them, "We're about to go in it." she said.

"Oh...Um...thank you." she said, looking down at her feet.

"What's your name?" the woman asked, she looked up, surprised.

"Er..Laura..." she said nervously, "A-and yours?"

The woman paused, halfway reaching for the door, "I am Lady Janice of the Dragon's Fire." she said looking at her companion.

"Nice to meet you." she said, holding her hand out to Janice. Janice looked at it for some time before taking it and shaking it.

"Same with you miss, now what say we meet the king?" she told Laura, Laura froze before nodding.

Janice raised her gloved hand to the door and knocked, they waited for a few seconds before the door slowly swung open.

"Welcome to Enchancia." a man with silver hair said, Janice nodded before walking in, her steps the measured steps of a soldier, behind her, Laura shuffled occasionally dropping her things and nervously picking it up just to drop it again.

Janice knelt down, when Laura got in front of the royal family, she bowed down.

"Y-your Majesties, it is an honor to meet you and be of your service." she said softly whiled Janice kept herself silent.

King Roland stood up and rested a hand on both their heads, "Lady Janice and Laura, we welcome you to our kingdom, Enchancia." he said to them. Laura kept her eyes downcast, this time, it was Janice's turn to speak.

"Thank you for your warm welcome your Highness." Janice said.

The king smiled and told them to rise, when they did, he told them that it was time for a celebration. All of the castle staff was present, starting from Bailleywick right down to Cedric. Everyone was having fun all except for the two new employees. Janice wants to join but she was trained to stay put and not to show her emotions while Laura has sidled off to the far end of the room where Cedric was hiding. She accidentally bumped into him, she looked shocked before apologizing.

"Oh my! I-I'm sorry...I didn't...I didn't see you..." she said, hurriedly picking up some of her things which are just some sheets of paper with some pencils and paintbrushes. Cedric rolled his eyes at her before walking off.

Sighing, Laura covered her face with paper and hid at the balcony. She felt someone looking at her, she snuck a peek before hiding again. It was Janice, she heard the clanking of her companion's armor and the sound of metal hitting marble.

"Why are you here instead of indoors?" she asked, Laura mumbled something. Janice nodded before standing up and walking off.

Laura took of the paper hiding her face and began scribbling on the piece of paper, when suddenly the wind took hold of it and sent it to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. What do you guys think? Is it good or what? I'd like to know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Aww, thanks for liking it you guys! Anyway, here's Chapter two, Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: The Buttercup<span>****Camping-Part One**

You see, Janice came at the perfect timing, it was the Buttercups camping trip the following day after the banquet and the king has a special assignment for Janice.

"Janice, I'll need you to watch over Sofia for me." he told her, she nodded.

"As you wish your Highness." she said, her eyes landing on Sofia who has her things all packed.

"And to make sure no harm comes to Sofia, I'll have Bailleywick come along." the king said pulling Bailleywick toward the knight. Janice stared at Bailleywick before nodding.

"Very well then your Highness, I will make sure no harm comes to the princess." she said turning on her heel and walking towards Sofia.

"Princess Sofia, we will be accompanying you in this...expedition of yours." she said, shooting a quick glance at Sofia's things. Sofia looked at the knight before smiling.

"Okay, we're going to have lots of fun!" the young princess said taking the knights hand excitedly.

"Y-yes, fun." Janice muttered, yanking her hand from the princess.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

When they got to where the Buttercups are assembled, Janice looked at the girls before looking at the princess.

"Princess Sofia, it seems you must go to your group for a while, I will handle your luggage." Janice said to Sofia, Sofia nodded and rushed off to her friends. She stood there, rechecking all of Sofia's things when she noticed one thing, Sofia didn't pack a tent. When Bailleywick finally caught up with her, she turned to him and decided to talk to him about the problem.

"Sir, I think I should inform you of the Princess' missing item." she told Bailleywick.

"What is it?" Bailleywick asked, Janice showed him the list of things and pointed out the missing item.

"Well, why not you lend her your tent?" he suggested.

"I did not bring a tent. But no worries, I know how to make a tent out of branches and such, I learned it in training." she said as she put the list in the bag she carried.

Bailleywick looked at the knight doubtfully, wondering if he should tell her to let Sofia make the tent herself. As they began hiking he noticed that Janice kept herself at the back of the troop and she was letting Sofia do everything by herself, he just shrugged it off as the instructions given by King Roland. But why would the king want his daughter to do things by herself? After what seemed like an hour, they were allowed a break, and having known what to do, he allowed Sofia to sit on the forest ground. Janice on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. He looked around, searching for the knight when he saw her at the river, she was removing her armor when she saw him. Though she didn't scream, the last thing he saw was her helmet flying towards his face, then he was knocked out. It was around fifteen minutes before he regained consciousness again and when he did, he saw the Buttercups around him alongside Sofia while an irritated Janice is sitting on a tree branch, she was wearing her armor.

"Are you okay Bailleywick?" Sofia asked, looking at him.

"I'm fine Sofia." He said getting up and giving a reassuring smile to the worried princess.

When they finally got to the campsite without anything happening, the girls began pitching up their tents, while Sofia began rummaging through her bag. Janice looked at the distressed princess before kneeling down and took out a large piece of square cloth from her bag.

"Princess Sofia, here, I meant for this to be for my tent but you will need it." she said handing the piece of cloth to Sofia who looked surprise.

"But-"

"I insist." she cut her off,, reluctantly, Sofia took the piece of fabric before she ran off in between two trees and began making her tent. Bailleywick looked at her with surprise, "I thought you said you didn't bring a tent." he said.

"I lied." she said bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Now I don't know what I feel about this. But how about you? Did you like it? Feel it too rushed? Did I make you feel like you want to punch a tree? Please tell me, I would like to know.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Good googly moogly, thanks for those comments you guys! I can't believe I missed it. Anyway, I did watch the Buttercups so I'm not sure how I can fix this. So instead I wrote this filler chapter...**

**Hope you like it and Constructive crticisms are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: What I Forgot to Tell You<span>**

It was apparently the day before the Buttercups camping trip when King Roland heard of the campsite. He was expecting it not to be too far from the village, but when he heard it was deep into the woods, he froze. Allowing her on quick trips there is one thing but a possible stay in the woods, for a day? Something could go wrong, deciding to talk to the new bodyguard, he set out to look for her, not finding her anywhere in the palace and noticing that the sun was setting, he sighed and decided to put it off til the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. This is a quickie for all you guys! Once again, I'm really, really, really, really sorry! Anyway, hope you could accept this. And just so you know, I just decided to throw some daddy anxiety there, sorry if you can't accept this. *facepalm*<strong>


End file.
